


Cat Got Your Secret?

by smilexdarling



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: A simple afternoon of cuddling is interrupted by the appearance of a strange cat.Skam Fic Week Day 7: a fic based off of a movie of your choice





	Cat Got Your Secret?

Isak sighed and rolled off of Even, blinking up at the top of Even’s canopy bed. 

It was a cozy, rainy Saturday, and Isak couldn’t remember the last time he felt so utterly content, so content it sank into his bones and settled there, calming his mind, and slowing his thoughts. 

It hadn’t been easy to get uninterrupted Even time.

He’d planned a trip to Diagon Alley for himself, Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi for the day, but last minute, Isak pretended to be sick. He even ran around and did sit ups in one of his sweatshirts to try and look feverish. Jonas didn’t look like he bought any of it, but luckily, he didn’t verbalize his doubt. He just gave Isak a flat, ‘we are so talking about why you’re acting so weird later’ look and then scooted Magnus and Mahdi out of their dorm. 

Even had snuck in not long after, and they’d spent a good few hours cuddling and trading kisses. It was perfect.

“I think I’m gonna tell the guys,” Isak played with the strings on Even’s hoodie. 

“Yeah,” Even raised his brows questioningly.

Isak nodded, “I’m sick of all the work it takes to hide this from them. And I don’t want to hide anymore.” Even smiled dopily, and Isak had to stroke his cheek to make sure he was real. “I love you, and this is your last year here together. I don’t want to waste all of our time sneaking around. I’d regret it next year when you’re out being this badass artist while I’m stuck here listening to Magnus talk about trying anal with Vilde.”

Even laughed and pulled him close, nuzzling his hair. “Okay, if you’re ready, I’m on board.”

Isak pulled back to tilt his head up for a kiss, which was quickly delivered. He hummed, “Wanna see if Magnus has some of those disgusting jelly beans left over?”

“I don’t know why you like them, you just said they’re disgusting,” Even grimaced.

“I know, but it’s fun watching you try not to gag.”

“Ooh, kinky,” Even wiggled his brows.

Isak gently pushed him away as he sat up, rolling his eyes, “You’re such a dork.”

He didn’t get very far before he froze, staring at Magnus’ bed, not saying a word.

Even reached up to rub his back, “Baby? What is it?”

“When did Magnus get a cat?”

Isak felt Even sit up. They both sat silently, watching this unfamiliar, fluffy, white cat curled up asleep on Magnus’ bed. Or, they thought it was asleep, after a moment of them staring, it opened it’s eyes and looked directly at them, making them jump.

“Fuck,” Isak cursed.

The cat blinked, and there was too much awareness in its eyes to be anything but suspicious. 

“Wait,” Isak frowned and leaned forward, “Vilde?”

The cat’s eyes widened before it jumped up and bolted out of the room. 

Isak turned to look at Even, both of them wide eyed and slack mouthed. “Get me some paper and a pen, I’m gonna owl Jonas now. If we don’t, Vilde will beat me to it.”

They sprang into action, the relaxed mood of the day effectively ruined. 

On top of telling the boys about them, it seemed they’d also need to set some ground rules for when significant others were allowed in their dorm, especially when disguised as a common house pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this week full of fics as much as I did. Thank you so much to everyone that has commented or left kudos; it doesn't go unnoticed or unappreciated. It means so much to me to have such lovely feedback. <3
> 
> You can find me on tumblr if you like!


End file.
